RollerLand
by YouAreMyEverything
Summary: After a break up with long time boyfriend, Beck, Jade is forced by friend-enemy Tori to come out with Andre and herself. While out hang with her friends at local skating rink called RollerLand. Jade falls for someone she never though she would. CADE
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Victorious or RollerLand. This is my first fanfiction. In this story Cat isn't apart of the group. Enjoy! ~J.E.**

Come on Jade!" A very angry Tori yells at Jade's door.  
"I am not going to the stupid Roller skating place!"  
"Yeah you are! You have been cooped up in this room since Beck broke up with you. So, you are going to get your butt out here and hang out with your friends!"  
There was no response for a while until Tori heard a click and saw the goth.  
"Fine. I'm not going because you told me to but because I want to."  
"Good. I'll be waiting downstairs." Tori made her way down the stairs to the West family living room. She decided to take a seat knowing Jade would take a while to get dressed. Tori pulled out her Pear Phone to text her best friend, André.

_'She agreed. Meet me at the RollerLand 7:30'_

She hit send and decided to see what was happening on The Slap. As she scrolled through the news feed she saw that Beck was now in a relationship with a girl from north ridge.

Upstairs Jade was deciding on what to wear. She finally decided to just wear a band tee, a pair of black skinny jeans, with her black converse sneakers. She looked herself over in the mirror on her door. 'Not bad.' She thought as she grabbed her jacket. With one last look in the mirror she fixed a few strains of hairs and was off down the stairs to meet with her friend-enemy.

"Let's go before I change my mind." Jade says as she makes a beeline to her front door. Tori shot up, running, to catch up. Closing the door behind her Tori walks in front of Jade to beat her to the car. Yes, Tori had finally passed her drivers test last week and as a reward her parents got her a new car. "Nice ride Vega." Jade commented as she made her way to the passenger side door. Tori unlocked the door, "Thanks West.", she said with a grin.

It took a total of about fifteen minutes to reach the skating place. Tori parked as close to the doors as she could but that wasn't very close. "Wow Vega could we park any farther away?" Jade commented with a sarcastic tone a they exited the vehicle. "Well I thought you could use the walk." Tori retorted with a grin as she locked the doors to her car. "Haha very funny Vega that just cost you my admission."  
"It was worth it."

As they made their way to the entrance Jade had to admit hanging with Tori did perk her up a bit. "Two V.I.P passed please." Tori told the lady at the window. "That will be $28.52." She help her hand out. Tori handed her a twenty and a ten dollar bill. Jade wasn't paying any attention to what was happening she was too distracted by her thoughts. "Jade!" Tori yelled to get her attention and it worked like a charm. "What!" She snapped.  
"Come over here so she can put on your V.I.P. Bracelet." She said as she showed the girl a purple piece of paper around her wrist reading the words VIP Pass. Working over to the counter she was greeting by a girl with a striped polo. She looked like a referee. Giving the girl her wrist she placed the paper band around it. Tori grabbed her friend-enemy by the other wrist and dragged her into the roller skating place. Jade was surprised by the skills she saw at the skating rink.  
"There's André!" Tori said trying to beat the music but it was so loud it sounded more like a whisper. They made their way to their friend. André had saved them a booth near the snack bar.  
"Sup chica and Jade." He said with a nod.  
Tori slides into the same side as André and Jade took the other side to herself.  
"It's good to see you out your bat cave Ms. West." He comments.  
"I have to admit it's nice to get out." She said looking around.  
"Alright, the plan is to eat pizza and skate ourselves into a coma. Deal?"  
Tori says with her hand out for Jade to shake. "Fine." Jade said with a sigh and weak shake.

The night was going well Tori, André, and Jade sat around eating pizza. The telling stories about funny things that happened that week at school. With that last laugh they realized they didn't have much time left. Graduation was only nine months away.

"Alright enough reminiscing. Who wants to go skating?" Tori asked.

"Why not." Jade said while standing up.

"I'll stay and watch our spot." André informed the girls.  
They made their way to counter to get some skates. Jade got some blades while Tori got the original roller skates. Making there way out to the rink Jade noticed something or more like someone. A girl with bright velvet red hair. She was very graceful and was also wearing one of those referee tees. Jade watched her for a bit outside the rink before going in. The red headed girl was fast and insanely skilled. The girl went around the rink twice backwards. Jade snapped out of this trance when the DJ spoke into the mic," Alright people you know what time it is! It's the GLOW-IN-THE-DARK SKATE!" He then began blasting some techno house music. The lights dimmed down to almost nothing and that's when the red headed girl really shines. She was glowing the most out of everyone.  
"So, are we going to skate or what?" Tori asked bring Jade back. "Let's do this.." Jade said as both girls pushed out into the rink and began skating.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Victorious or RollerLand Skating Rink. **

Tori began skating fast she turns to face Jade while she carefully skated backwards. "Is that all you got Jadelyn?" She taunted. Jade's blood begins to boils. "I'll race you!" Tori said as she turning back around. "First one to do five laps wins!" Tori  
bolted. Jade chuckled at cheating girl and begins to pick up speed. She found it a bit hard dodging people in the dark and cursed Vega for bringing out the inner competitor. They were pretty much neck and neck for three rounds until the staff decided  
to end glow skating and turned on the lights. Jade was taken back by the bright light and almost crashed into a small child. She managed to dodge the small child and ended up hitting the rink wall. She crashed with a loud thud and fell to the ground.  
"Ugh fuck..." She whispered to herself. Before she know it the small red head referee was by her side. "Oh my god are you okay?!" She hovered over her. Brown eyes meeting with Jade's green. "I think so" she said while suppressing the pain in her side.  
"Here." The girl extended her arm to helping her up. Tori came skating by as soon as she noticed that her friend was on the floor. "Oh my god Jade! Are you alright?" She asked while coming to a complete stop near the two girls. "She said she thinks  
she is alright but I am going to take her to the back to make sure she is fine." The girl informs Tori. "Alright. Well, when you're done I'll be at the table, okay Jade?" Tori says as her friend-enemy get rolled away. Jade lets out a grunt to confirm  
that she heard her. Jade watches as the small girl drapes Jade's arm around her shoulder and assists her to the back room. She puts her down on a bench. "I have to fill out a boo boo report." She says with a giggle. The girl skates over to a clipboard  
and grabs a pen. Plopping down next to Jade she begins asking questions. "Name?" She asks but before the goth could answer she saw the girl write her first name. "How do you know my first name?" She asks. The girl perks up, "Your friend just said  
your name. Silly." She giggles and turns back to the clipboard. "She's not my friend." Jade deadpans. "Oh okay...last name?" Pen hovering over the blank space. "West." She tells her as she notices the girl is sitting pretty close she can smell her  
perfume. "What's your name?" Jade didn't realize she asked the question till the girl turned and was very close to her face. " I'm Cat. Valentine." She replied with a huge smile. Jade could feel the blood rush to her face and a pounding in her heart.  
She was thankful the girl didn't notice and when back to the paperwork. The whole thing took about six minutes. "Alright! Let me see that rib." Cat said as she got down in front of Jade. She had been holding her side for most of the time. When she  
lifted her arm off her side she hissed at the pain. She closes her eyes only for a second before they shot open when she felt a cold hand on her side. Cat had lifted her shirt and press her hand against her left ribs. "Does that hurt?" Her voice was  
soft and filled with concern. Jade couldn't help but stare at her cute face and reply with a "No." It was a lie. It was a little red and starting to turn a bit yellow. Cat ran her hand down Jade's side. This caused the goths breath to hitch. Cat pulled  
down the girl's shirt and stood up. "Alright Miss. Jadey you are okay to leave!" She giggles as she finished. Jade shot up which she regretted instantly with a muffled grunt. "Don't call me Jadey." The injured girl said with a breath. "Okay but Jade  
I think you should totally work here!" Cat informed her.

"That's random." The goth contorted.

"I mean we are hiring and you're like really good at skating. I saw you racing your not friend girl and you managed to dodge that kid. Even though you did hit a wall and used bad words." She rambled on. Jade watched the girls face as she talked about  
her as they walked back out to the rink. Her heart beat in her ears so hard she couldn't hear the music. "Will you?" Her smile stopped Jade's heart for a split second. "I'll think about it." she said in a rush as she skated back to her friends. She  
saw Tori and André having what looked to be a flirty conversation. Jade interrupted, "Vega. Take me home right now." She slammed her hands on the table. "Awe come on Jade we were just having fun! We didn't even get to play laser tag!"

"Home. Now Tori." Jade gave her the death glare and at that moment Tori knew there was no arguing. "Okay let's return the skates and I'll drop you home." Tori got up from her seat next to André. Both girls headed to place they got the skates but not  
before Jade said her goodbyes to André. "It was nice seeing you Jade." The tall man got up from his seat and gave Jade a long hug. "Call or text me if you need anything alright?" He whispers in her ear. She nodded with her head on his shoulder. Letting  
go he smiled at the injured girl as she made her way with Tori. After getting their shoes on they head out the door leaving André alone. Once the door slammed behind them Tori began questioning her dear friend-enemy. "Is everything okay Jade?" She  
unlocks the car. "No. I don't wanna talk about it." She slams the door as she gets in. Tori let out a sigh. "Are you sure?" She asks before starting the car. "Yes." She snaps. The girls drive in silence the rest of way.

Once they reach the West residents Jade unbuckled herself and exited the car with such speed. Tori yelled out the window. "If you need to talk to someone you can call or text me okay?" Jade didn't reply she just unlocked the door, walked inside, slammed  
the door shut and booked it to her room. Locking her door she whipped around leaning her back against the door. Letting out ridged breaths. Her heart beating loud enough she heard it in her ears. She could feel her face burning up as she rubbed it  
with both hands. Dropping them to her side when she was done. Sighing once more as she walked to her bed. Laying in her bed the first thought to register in her head was _'I'm not gay. Am I? No I can't. I dated Beck for years. Am I bi?'_ She  
let out huge groan and turned to her side. Jade had never really questioned her sexuality before she was so confused. Before Jade realized it she had fallen into a deep sleep.

_Jade stirred rolling over in her bed. Opening her eyes she saw red velvet hair and a tan back. "Cat?" she asks with confusion in her voice. The tan red head rolled over making eye contact "Mmmm yes Jadey." She replied while propping up on one arm holding the sheet covering her chest. Jade was stunned by her beauty. She giggled and leaned in to stunned girl just an inch from her lips. "You're so cute." She whispered. Jade closed the gap as fast as she could. The red head tasted of candy it was beyond addicted for her. Inhaling her scent made everything worse for Jade. She pulled the small girl closer, digging her nails into her back, and listening to the girl's soft moans. Cat climbs on top of her straddling one of Jade's legs. The goth lifted her leg up slightly feeling Cat's hot core. She broke the kiss, her lips plum and wet, she spoke," Please. Touch me Jadey." Her eyes pleading with lust. This made Jade's core throb and with little hesitation felt the girls core with her knee discovering she wasn't wearing any panties. The small girl let out a sharp breath. Cat placed her head on the taller girls shoulder. Only for a second before burying her lips into her neck and biting down. Jade let out a moan. As Cat road her leg and nibbled on Jade's neck her hand headed south all the way to Jade's dripping core. _

Beep beep beep! Jade's eye shot and her breath was fast. Her phone was going off. She was about to get it when she realized her hand was in her pants. With a blush she removed her hand and grabbed the phone with the other feeling the pain from her side.  
'Vega' she read the screen. Swiping the answer bar and putting it to her ear. "What." "Hello to you too Jade."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Victorious.**

"What do you want?" Jade's voice filled with bitterness.

"Nothing I just wanna see how you are doing." Tori asked with an awkward concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." She informed as she looked at her glistening wet hand.

"Can I go now? I need to shower." Jade continued with a sigh.

"Fine. I'll call you later okay?"

"Whatever." Jade took the phone off her ear and cut Tori's goodbye off as she was saying it. Getting up from her bed and making her way to her en suite bathroom Jade began to strip. In the bathroom she turned the water on hot and let it run as she looked herself over in the mirror. What caught her eye the most was this big bruise on her left side. She poked at it and hissed. This wasn't the good kind of pain she normally liked. The mirror started fogging up so she decided it was time to shower.

Washing up made Jade feel at peace for a bit until she began washing her body and her mind recalled the dream she had just had. She felt herself slowly becoming wet. As she lathered her breasts she felt her hard nipples between her fingers. Letting out a pleasures breathe she continue to rub and pull on them for a bit. Her hand right sliding down her breast, down her curves, and finally between her legs. Her left hand pulled and pinched her nipple while she felt how wet she was. As she brushed against her clit her body quivered. She rubbed the nub with just two fingers. Her breath became faster and her eyes shut tight only to have her imagination take over, thoughts of soft red hair caressing her body. "Oh Cat..." Her heart pounded in her chest. Her hand rubbing faster and faster until she reached her limit. With that final rub Jade felt the much need release. Throwing her head back, letting out her moans and trying to get her breathing back to normal. When she realized what she had done Jade mental yelled at herself 'what the fuck is wrong with me? I'm acting like twelve year old boy!'. She cleaned herself off and got out the shower. As she towel dried her hair she told herself that she better get it together. She wrapped the towel around her bust and walked back into her room to get her clothes. She found a nice black v neck and some random gray pj bottoms. She laid them on her bed. She went to her underwear draw and fished out some red boy shorts. After getting a dressed Jade decide to see what was going on on the slap.  
The first thing that caught her eye was Beck was now in a relationship. Her heart felt a twinge of pain. Scrolling passed that all she saw was stupid posts until she saw something on Tori's page. It read 'TORI VEGA is now friends with CAT VALENTINE.'. Jade clicked on the redhead's name. Cat's slap page just screamed her personality. She saw a new photo that had just been posted last night. It was André, Tori, and Cat. The caption read 'made some new friends at work last night :)'  
Jade stormed to her bed and ripped her phone off the sheets. Going to recent calls she taps on Vega's name. It begins to ring but Jade grew impatient. "Come on! Answer the fucking phone!" She paced back and forth.

"Hey Jade." Tori's voice chipped in.

"What the fuck took you so long!?" Jade yelled.

"Umm.. Sorry?" the latina replied confused.

"What did you do last night after you dropped me off?" Jade ignored the girls apology.

"Oh umm I went back to RollerLand to hang with André a little more."

"Why are you friends with Cat?"

"Because? Jade, what's with the twenty questions?" Tori said with even more confusion.

"Don't worry about it Vega just tell me how you all became friends and why there is a photo of you two on the slap." The goth's voice filled with anger and jealousy.

"Okay! Well after I dropped you I went back to hang out with André some more like I said. After about ten minutes Cat came rolling by. She asks if I was that girl Jade was skating with. I said yes and told her my name. She asked where you were because she wanted to check up on you. I told her you left and she got really sad. André and myself tried to cheer her up a bit and it worked. We talked till her break was over. That's when she took the picture and sent us friend requests on the slap. She also told me that you and I should both apply for a job there." Explaining everything to Jade calmed her down a bit.

"So are you going to apply Vega?"

"I think so. I need the money. What about you?"

"What do you think!" Jade's voice filled with anger and jealousy once more with the though of Tori working closely with Cat.

"...yes? No? I don't know! Jade are you okay? You have been acting weird. I'm worried" Tori's confusion and concern grew beyond her.

Before she could answer Jade took a second to realize she was over reacting. She knew Tori liked André.

"Yeah...I'm okay." She stated as she looked around her room with a voice filled with an apology that would never be said.

"Are you sure? You seem-"

"I'm fine Tori. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that said she ended the call. Jade didn't know how bad she was crushing on Cat till now. She walked back to her desk and sat in the chair. Opening a new tab, Jade typed in the webpage for RollerLand, and clicked the apply button. After filling all the required information she hit submit with a sigh. She stared at the screen a bit before going back to the slap to look at Cat's page.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Review if you want more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the positive reviews they mean so much!**

**(I do not own Victorious or RollerLand)**

**Enjoy! **

While Jade was doing that Cat was working hard. She was on rink duty again so she was working out pretty hard. Luckily her break was coming up in a minute. Making her way to the back room through located behind the skate rental desk. She popped into the manager's office.

"Hey Kristiney." She giggled stopping in front of the desk.

"Hey Caty."

"What are you doing?" She skates around the desk.

"Just got done with the accident reports from this week. I'm shocked that there were only three." She tells the red head.

"Now what are doing?" She skates back around to the front of the desk and takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"About to see if we have any new applicants."

Kristine clicks around for a bit.

"Are there any?" her voice filled with hope.

"Yeah I have one, two, three, and four."

"What are their names?"

"The first one is James Friedman. Then we have Jackline Smoothers, Victoria Vega, and Jadelyn West." Cat scares Kristine with an excited outburst.

"Jesus Cat!"

"Sorry! Victoria and Jade! They are like really really good skaters!"

"So you would recommend them? or What?"

"Yes! Please!Please! Please" The redhead begged.

"Alright Cat! If you say so I'll call them."

"So."

"What?" her boss confused.

"Whaty?" Cat now confused.

"Nevermind. I'm going to call them now."

Kristine clicked on Victoria's application and was about to pick up the phone and call but Cat jumped up, raced around the table, and hugged Kristine extra hard.

"Thank you! I can't wait to tell Tori!" She zipped out of the room before hearing Kristine. Telling her not to tell the people she was calling. She let out a sigh followed by a small chuckle and a shake of her head. She called Tori and set up an appointment. After that she called Jade.

The goth was laying in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She was in a deep thought when she got a text from Tori telling her that she had gotten an interview with RollerLand.

_'What do you want a metal?'_ She texted back.

_'Rude.'_ The Latina replied.

Jade dismissed the message and went back to thinking but before she could get too far her phone started ringing.

Grabbing the phone she saw it was from an unknown number. Sliding the answer bar, she put it to her ear, and said, "hello?".

"Hi! Is this Jadelyn West?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Kristine Dahl. I am the manager at RollerLand. How are you today?"

"I'm alright. How are you?" Jade asked sitting up in her bed.

"I'm good thanks for asking! So, my good friend Cat informed me that you are a good skater and implied I need to hire you. With that said you think you can interview with me tomorrow?"

"I can do that."

"Is five okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright Jadelyn I will see you tomorrow at five."

"See you than." Jade ended the call.

All four of the applicants were hired. James was being trained for DJ. Jackline also know as Jackie was in training for cashier. Tori and Jade were becoming rink skaters with Cat as their instructor. On their first day of training Cat decided on showing them what as okay and what wasn't okay to do in the rink.

"Alright so as you know we have like this event skates. Umm we have the glow-n-dark one, a couples one, annnnd ummm..." Cat eyebrow began pecking in the middle as she had a hard time remembering one of the skating events they had. Suddenly he face lite up, "Oh! And backwards skating." She continued with a smile.

"There are no rules for glow in the dark one but the other two have very important rules." She skated up to Tori,grabbed one hand with her own, and held it. Jade felt the jealousy starting to boil.

"Couples in the couples event must always hold hands. If they are not holding hands you have to kick them out of the rink."

She dropped Tori's hand and skated back to front of the two.

"During backwards skating skaters skating forwards must be kicked out the rink." Cat informed the girls as she started skating backwards around the two.

"I think that's it for events." She twirled and was in front once more.

"If anyone falls you see if they have any ouchies or boo boos. If they do like Jadey did you have to do the accident form in the back." Cat was staring at Jade. The short girl bite her lip and giggled. _'_Fuck.' The first thought that came to Jade's mind.

"Any questions?" The bubbly girl asks.

"Yeah, when do we get our shirts?" Tori asks.

"Mmmm I can see if we have any extras in the back. You're a small and Jade you're like a large?" Her voice not confident in her guess of Jade's shirt size.

"Medium. Why do you think I would be a large?" Jade asks confused.

"Because you have huge boobs." She giggle and skated off to the back. A small blush crawled across Jade's face. Not even five minutes later Cat came zipping back with two referee look shirts.

"We had some extra." She smirked handing the shirts over. Both girls tried on the shirt. Tori put her shirt over her shirt and it fit her pretty good. Jade took off her current shirt to reveal a tank top. She put her new shirt on... it was tight around the boobs but fit nicely around her waist. Jade looked at Cat as she took off the new shirt. Being so tight it lifted up with her undershirt but only a little to see her nice toned stomach. She caught the redhead glancing down at her stomach.

"So, Cat I am having a graduation party in a few weeks and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Tori's question caught Cat off guard. "Oh! I love parties! Sure Tori!" She gushed bouncing a bit in her skates.

"Alright! I'll let you know the time and date when it gets a little closer."

"Yay! Thanks Tori!" Cat skated and crashed into Tori giving her a big hug.

Jade cracked her knuckles. She couldn't wait for this day to end. Unfortunately for Jade the day dragged on. When it came for the glow in the dark skate Tori was in charge of the glow cart. Cat and Jade kept an eye out while skating around the rink. Everything was running smooth until some kid that wasn't paying attention shouldered into the cart. Glow sticks scattered the floor, people start tripping, body after body, and one of them happened to be Jade. Like most of the people she fell forward banging her knees and hurting her wrist. Cursing under her breath Jade decided to just stay down. Tori was heard in the back apologizing and helping the others but Cat was gone. Not soon after Kristen came out to help the injured. Cat found Jade curled up in a ball. She drops down and whispers in her ear.

"Jade are you okay?" She touches the girl's arm.

Jade just kind of groans and holding her wrist.

"Ugh! my fucking wrist hurts!" Jade says through gritted teeth.

"Here let me patch you up." Cat grabs the girl's good arm and helps her up. The red head doesn't take her to the back room but to the Kristine's office. She places Jade one of the many chairs.

"Stupid Tori. Ugh god my knee hurts!" Jade mumbles mostly under her breath till the pain in her knee becomes just as painful as her wrist.

"Let me take a look." Cat kneels down and begins to take off Jade's skates. When she was done with that she tries to roll up the pant leg to get to Jade's knee but the goths pants were way too tight.

"Um Jade can you take off your pants?"

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Victorious or Rollerland.**

**Enjoy.**

Jade's became flush, "what." Her voice breathy.

" I can't get you your knee because you pants are to tight."

"Oh... I don't think I can.." She looked down to the button on her pants.

" If you stand up I can get them off for you." Cat's voice sounded kind of seductive.

"Okay." Jade said as she managed to prop herself up onto her feet. Resting most her weight on her good leg.

Cat started to undo the button on Jade's pants. The injured girl looked down and saw that Cat was looking back at her with a blush. Now Jade was beyond turned on by this scene playing out in front of her. Cat unzips the fly and begins pull down on the tight jeans. Cat blushed more and bit her lip when she saw a pair of dark purple panties. Pulling down past the knee she finds that Jade had scraped her knee and it was bleeding.

"You can sit back down. You have a booboo on you knee." She tells her as she gets up to get the first aid kit behind Kristine's desk. Cat pulls out an alcohol wipe and bandaid. She walks back to Jade who is back in the chair and kneels back down back in front of her.

"This might hurt." Voice riddled with concern as she unwraps the wipe. Cat places the wipe on the bloody scrape and starts to clean it.

"Fuck that burns." Jade throws her head back.

"Sorry. Here." Cat began blown gently on the scrape, removing the wipe, and opening the bandaid. She places the bandaid on with a feather like touch and kisses the spot. Jade's head springs back and her heart skips a beat.

The other girl giggles, "My mom always says a kiss make the ouchies hurt less and heal faster." Her smile dropped, "My brother used to get hurt a lot. My mom and I were like nurses, well..."

" Can I put my pants back on?" Jade interrupted.

"Of course silly just stand up."

Jade did as she was told but Cat kept on with her story as she helped get Jade's pants back on.

" Well my mom is a nurse and she taught me a few things so when we was away my brother always had someone to help him when he got a booboo."

Jade sat back down still holding her wrist while listening to Cat.

"May I see?" Her hands out.

"Sure." Jade put her hand in Cat's. She began to examine the wrist with the most serious face Jade had ever seen. Cat began feeling around the joint when she hit the part that hurt the goth the most.

"MMM!" Jade kept her mouth shut trying to fight the pain. Cat had heard the girls pain and kissed the spot she had just touched.

"Does that feel better?" Cat's face was too cute for Jade to comprehend.

"Yeah. Little."

Cat kissed the girls wrist again. " And now?" her voice appealing to Jade.

She nodded, " Better. I think I might have hit my head." she lied.

Abandoning Jade's wrist Cat stood up and looked at Jade's head.

"I don't see anything." confused by Jade having no makes on her head.

"It hurts."

Cat kissed the girls forehead, "Better?" she cupped Jade's face.

"Yes."

Staring into each others eyes, Cat glaces down at Jade's lips, leaning in slowly while biting her lip and just as their lip were about to touch Tori burst through the door. Causing Cat to jump back and become embarrassed. Jade's angry just spiked.

"Oh my god! Jade ar-" Tori wasn't able to finish as Jade started shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK VEGA! HOW ABOUT YOU DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!"

"I'M SORRY!" Tori yells back.

"Leave me alone right now!"

"But!" Tori tries to explain herself only to be shut down.

"NOW!" Jade's yell is like thunder and cause Tori to run out the door.

Letting out a sigh when the latina leave the room Jade looks at Cat. She is blushing, looking down, like she got caught doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing.

"Cat." Jade started but was stopped when Kristine came in her office.

"Jade are you okay?" her voice with concern.

Trying to control her anger. She replied with, "I don't know ask Cat."

"Cat?" Kristine asked.

"Whaty?" she twirled her hair as she sways to and fro.

"Is Jade okay?"

"She has a booboo on her knee and her wrist is a little bruised but she will be okay."

"That's good! but Jade I think it would be best if you went home after we fill out an accident report. Cat you can go back out and watch the floor."

"Kay Kay!" She skated out the door.

Kristine went behind her desk, took a seat, and pulled up the paper work. She already knew the information but only had a few questions. After that Jade limped her way to her car but what she saw as she made her way there pissed her off and broke her heart a little. Cat was hanging with James in the DJ Booth. She was laughing and grabbing his arm. He was flirting with her and Jade couldn't do anything about it. When she got to her car she sat there for a little bit and became emotional. She had almost kissed Cat and now she thinks she might have scared her away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Tainted Princess!**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys don't know how much they mean to me.**

**Note: I do not own VicTorious or RollerLand skating rink.**

After weeks of working at RollerLand Jade could not stand it. Her feelings for Cat where getting worst. The stress of keeping it a secret and graduation being less than a week away was eating her alive. Jade tired staying away from Cat but it was hard. Most days Cat would be in the DJ booth talking to James. Today was the day Jade couldn't take it, jealous turned to angry, and she took it out with one swift kick and punch to her work locker. "Fuck!" she grunted as she leaned her back against it.

"Jade?" a shy voice spoke. Catching Jade off guard, standing up straight, brushing her hair back, and faced the girl.

"Hi Cat..." she sighed.

"Are you okay?" she asked leaning her head against the first locker.

"Peachy, why do you ask?" she retorts as she grabs her keys out of locker.

"I saw you come in here and you looked mad." she slides her finger up in down the metal frame.

"Well. I'm fine." she says as she closes her locker.

"Jade... Do...Do you hate me?" her eyebrows went up in the middle, her eyes swelling, and biting her lip. Jade's heart felt like it dropped to her stomach and her breath was taken.

"Cat... I could never hate you." her voice was light in filled with heartache.

"I j-just thought I might have done something and... and.." Cat was in tears.

Without even thinking Jade had the small girl in a tight hug. The small girl rested her head on the goths chest and Jade was calming her down.

"You did nothing wrong Cat. It's okay. I don't hate you." she whispered. After a few Cat stopped crying and was now just sniffling. Cat lifted her head and whipped her nose on her sleeve.

"Are you sure?" she looked up at Jade a few tears still falling. Jade cupped her face with both hands and brushed a tear away with her thumb.

"Yes. I'm sure." she said with a smirk. They stayed like this for a little bit just looking into eachothers eyes. Cat broke the contact and bit her lip. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her face into Jade's right hand. Everything felt relaxing and perfect.

"I like you Jadey." she whispers while making eye contact once more.

"I like you too Cat."

"Good." she smiled.

Jade began to lean in to kiss the redhead until they both were brought out of there little world with a loud bang. Cat jumped back out of Jade's reach. "I have to go..." She said in a fluster and ran out passed Tori who was walking in. Jade grew frustrated she was so close again!

"Jade! Guess who just asked me out?" Tori was too giddy for the goth right now.

She ran her hands down her face and sighed. Suddenly Jade felt her eyes swelling up.

"I don't give a fuck.." her voice broke as she passed by Tori. Passing the DJ booth James and Cat were hugging. Clutching her car keys and bee lining it out the door.  
She was almost to her car till Tori stopped her.

"Jade! Wait up!" The brown haired girl jogged to catch up to her in the parking lot.

"What Vega?" Jade's attitudes was present as she was playing with her keys. Keeping her head down.

"My party is this Saturday. I would like it if you came." Tori's sympathy spilled out in her words.

"I'll think about it." Jade whipped around and began walking until Tori grabbed her wrist.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Don't touch me!" She rip her arm away.

"Seriously Jade! What's wrong with you? You have been like this for months!" Tori's voice now filled with anger.

"I'm fine Vega! Now back off." She tried to walk away but Tori ran in front of her.

"Oh my god Tori! Do you have a fucking death wish?!" The goth stopped in her tracks.

"Tell me what is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me Jade!"

"Fuck off." She tried to walk around the girl only for her to grab her right above the elbows. Holding her still.

"Please just tell me what's going on I want to help you..." Jade felt a headache growing. The girl was still talking and it was pissing her off. Without even thinking Jade burst.

"I LIKE CAT! THAT'S WHAT IS WRONG TORI ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?" Prying the Latina's hands off her. Tori's face was confused.

"Wait. You like Cat. Like you like like her?" Her voice matching her face.

"Yes. Now can I go." Jade's voice was weak. Tori saw that her eyes began tearing up. She walked up to her and held her. The taller girl began sobbing into Tori's shoulder.

"I'm in love with her. I'm pretty sure she is confused, she keeps giving me looks, and we almost kissed twice. I'm so confused and graduation is Friday. I'm so fucking stressed." She sobbed some more as Tori rubbed her back.

"It's okay shh shh."

" I don't know what to do anymore." Jade lifted her head, sniffling, and whipped her tears away.

"I'm going to tell you what to do. First off you are going to graduate in two days. So that is one less thing on your plate then you are going to come to my party the next day. You are going to be with your friends, drink, and have fun okay?"

Jade just nodded.

"Okay. Now go home, take a bath, and relax." Tori instructed while giving her a quick hug.

"I will see you at school tomorrow." she continued and started walking back to work.

"Tori." Jade choked out turning to face the girl.

"Yes." Turning to face her friend.

"Don't tell anyone." face full of worry.

"I won't." She smiled.

"Thanks." Jade smirked.

**The next chapter is coming up right after this one. It's going to be the party. Hope you enjoyed please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do not own VicTorious, Rollerland Skating Rink, and Tove Lo's talking body. Enjoy.**

The next two days went by pretty face for Jade. She didn't have work so she just relaxed all of Thursday. On Friday she graduated with all of her friends and now it was Saturday. Jade was excited to get out of the house for once. It was about two hours till Tori's party and Jade was starting to get ready. She wanted to look hot. After her steamy shower she picked out her sexiest outfit. She put on her long sleeve olive colored top with lace up front, rolled up her black stockings, put on her mid thigh black skirt, topping it all off with her black knee high combat boots, and her favorite necklace. Looking herself in the mirror she loved how the outfit clung to her body. Jade was fixing her make up and hair when she got a text from Tori.

_"Are you coming? Please say yes." _

'What time is it?' she thought to herself as she checked her phone. It read six fifty three.

Forgetting about Tori's text Jade continued to make herself a bombshell. With a final touch of lavander perfume Jade deemed herself insanely fuckable.

Her drive to Tori's was short seeing as the girl just lived five blocks away. She found a parking spot down the street. Walking up to the house she noticed people hang outside. As soon as she got to the door the boys started whistling and calling for her attention. She gave them the finger with a big fake grin as she entered the house. The music was blasting and it was kind of hectix. Not very Tori Vega like and as that thought came into her head she saw the girl running around yelling at people not to touch that or watch out for things. Very faintly behind the music Jade hear glass break and she smirked when she saw Tori's face. Making her way through the small crowd Jade managed to get close to Tori.

Putting her hand on the girls shoulder she jumped. "Calm down Vega." Jade said leaning into her ear.

"Jade!" Tori hugged her tight.

"That's enough." She pushed her friend off her.

"You look... Wow." Tori couldn't take her eyes off the goth.

"I know."

"TORI!" A deep voice yelled. Both girls looked to see who it was. André was coming by with two drinks in each of his hand.

"I brought you a drink my Chica." She said with a smirk handing her a red cup. That's when he noticed Jade,

"Woah! Hey Jade. Would you like a drink?" Just then Tori hit him in the chest with her wrist.

"Ow! What? I'm just being good host." He retorted. Jade stole the drink out of his hand.

"Thanks." She walked away to the couch.

"Awe man she took my drink!" André's hands gesturing to the girl walking away. Tori giggled at his face as it looked like he had lost his favorite toy. "Here." She offered him her drink.

"You are so cute." He grabbed her chin, tilting it up, and placing a kiss on her lips. She dropped the cup and continued kissing her boyfriend.

Jade had found a spot on the couch next to Jackie. Jackie was a little drunk at this point in time. She started flirting with Jade.

"Hey beautiful." She greeted the goth. Jade could smell the alcohol in the brunette's breathe.

"What do you want Smoothers." Jade's voice filled with no cares.

"I want a lot of things. One of them being you." she grabbed Jade's wrist rubbing her thumb over the other girls.

"I bet you do." she took a sip of her drink. Just as she was bringing her cup down she saw her, Cat wearing a deep blue dress that stopped just a few inches above her knees, she was coming in with James right behind her. Jade turned her head and put on a fake smile and started flirting with Jackie.

Cat came into the house looking for Tori only to find her running upstairs with André. The music was loud but she somehow heard Jade's laugh. Looking over to the couches she saw her talking to Jackie. Her heart felt like it dropped, her face fell, and her breath became short.

"Everything alright babe?" James spoke into the girls ear causing her to break eye contact with the scene in front of her.

"Yeah. I'm thirsty." she spoke into his ear.

"I'll go get you a drink." with that said James made his way to the punch bowl.

Cat make her way to the wall corner keeping an eye on Jade and Jackie.

She watched as they touched each other and whispered into each others ears. Cat couldn't take it. Her heart hurt to see all this going down in front of her. Her vision became blocked by a red cup, snapping out of her little trance, she grabbed the cup, and thanked James. Taking the first sip Cat was shocked that the drink was sweet but a little bitter. The drink burned going down but Cat found that it helped ease the pain in her chest a bit. Putting the drink to her lips again letting it all flow into her.

"Woah! Cat, do you want another?" James asked a little shocked by the small girl.

"Yes please!" She said with a false smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back." With that said James was gone once more. After waiting Cat could feel the affects of the drink. She felt good and the pain was slowly going away. James came back presenting her second drink. "Thank you!" she yelled to him once more. Cat decided to sip this one and enjoy the party a little.

After a while a catchy song came on so Cat began moving her hips to the music a bit, she felt hands on her hips, looking back she saw James swaying with her, feeling uncomfortable she drank the remain bit in her cup and pulled away from her date.

"I'm going to get more." yelling as she walked over to the table. As she was about to grab the ladle her hand touched another. "Sorry" she said retreating. Looking up she saw it was Jade, with a wicked grin.

"It's okay, Kitten." She said pouring very little into her cup. Taking a quick swig of the drink Jade finished it. Removing the cup from her mouth and licking her lips. Cat felt a strange warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and aching pain in her core.

A beat hit the speakers, it was _Tove Lo's Talking Body_, just as Jade was about to walk away Cat grabbed her arm. Looking at the small girl Cat yelled out, "Let's dance." She had no idea where that came from but here she was dragging the goth in the middle of crowd to dance.

The drinks had really gotten Cat to be a lot more friendly towards Jade. Jade herself wasn't affected by the drinks as she had a high tolerance and she also had just a sip from the punch bowl. The cup André had was just water.

Cat wrapped Jade's arm around her causing her back to rub against the taller girls front. Cat was rubbing her hips into the other girls and enjoying every second of the dance. Jade ran her hands down the girls sides, rested them at her hips, and placing her head in the crook of Cat's neck. Cat reacted with exposing her neck more for Jade, her right hand found its way into Jade's hair. This went on for a little bit until Cat decided to face her crush. Putting arms around her neck, swaying, and singing the lyrics with her.

_"__Now if we are talking body. You got a perfect one so put it on me."_ Cat sang. Jade pulled the girl closer .

_"__If you love me right we fuck for life."_ Jade sang causing Cat's heart to flutter. Looking into her gray blue-green eyes Cat was beyond aroused. Her breathing became faster and before she knew what she was doing she kissed her. Jade kissed her back. As the song continued to blast in the background they continued their little make out session in the middle of the dance floor. Jade could taste the alcohol and it didn't help her seeing as Cat's lips were making her feel drunk. Cat gently nipped at Jade's lip. Pulling back Cat whispered, "Follow me..." Dragging the girl upstairs.

Cat opened the first door she saw and immediately closed it.

"Was that Tori?!" Jade laughed.

"And André." Cat said a blush covering her face.

"You're so cute." leaning in she kissed the red head.

"Let's go to my house." she continued whispering as she pulled away.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lone wait. Work has been kicking my butt. I think I might do two more chapters for this story and I will be starting a one shot. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Much love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous nor do I own Rollerland skating rink or Disney.**

The next morning Cat was the first to wake up. Stirring from her sleep, she pulled in the thing she was holding, and let out a yawn. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes a few times, she saw black hair with green streaks, and that's when she jumped back in realization that she wasn't in her own house. All the memories came flooding back into her head causing her to get a headache. As she looked around the room she noticed a glass and come pills. Reaching over Jade's body she read the pill packet, opening the pills up, and washing away with the water. Still hanging over Jade.

'_How can she sleep with me moving around?' _she thought to herself.

As she watched the girl sleep she became captured by her beauty. Without realizing it Cat was leaning in to kiss the sleeping girl. As there lips met briefly this somehow woke Jade up. Cat giggled to herself at this. As she thought of the story Sleeping Beauty. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes Jade's vision became clear as she looking at the tan girl leaning over her. Cat had a loving look on her face like she could stay this way forever.

"Good morning." she whispered.

"Morning." Jade replied as she propped her up on her elbows. Leaning in and capturing a kiss from Cat. Feeling the redhead's lips curve into a smile as their lips lingered. Breaking apart, Cat let out a sweet giggle and Jade reclined back onto her bed. Like a drug, Cat was addicted to Jade's lips. Crawling on top of her, straddling her hips, and leaning while supporting herself by placing her hands on either side of Jade's head. Cat had no idea what had come over her but she liked it. Jade placed her hands on Cat's hips. Before either of them knew it their lips had met once more but this time with more force and hunger. This turned Cat on beyond her dreams, she was so wet, and horny that she began to grind a little into Jade.

Feeling Cat grinding put a huge grin on Jade's face and she decided to tease the girl for it. Running her hands from Cat's hips she lightly dragged her nails up the girls side causing her to shiver and a small moan of approval. Rubbing where she had ran her nails Jade decided to see what would happen if she did the same thing but down her back. As Jade ran her hands gently up Cat's back, the girl moved closer but as soon as Jade began clawing her way down things took a turn.

Cat broke away from Jade's lips, turning her head to the side to let out mix between a gasp and a moan. "Please." Cat stated as she turned back to meet Jade's stare.

"Please. Fuck me." Cat continued catching Jade off guard. She had never heard the petite girl curse but the look in her eyes made Jade even more wet. Trying to find her voice Jade replied, "Anything for you Kitten." Leaning in, Jade placed a kisses on Cat's neck. The kisses turned into love bites causing Cat to gasp out, "Jade!". This threw the gothic girl over the edge and before Cat knew what happened, she was on her back with Jade now above her pinning her wrists to the bed. She pressed her left hip against Cat's soaking core, causing her to let out an adorable squeak. This put a huge smirk on Jade's face and she decided to grind her hip into Cat a few times. Cat's face became flushed, her breath hitched, and she soon let out a moan, which at first was short and quick but soon grew a little louder. Jade felt her pussy drip, soaking her boy shorts. Running her hands down Cat's arms then up her shirt, feeling her smooth skin, until she slid her hands over the redhead's hard nipples. Feeling it between her fingers and giving it a gentle pinch as Cat became vocal, "Ahh, Jade!". Cat felt like her heart was going to explode when Jade started touching her breasts. Jade began kissing her neck again and was pressing into Cat's wet center again.

"OOH! Fuck. Jaddddeee!" Cat moaned as she grabbed a fist full of sheets as her eye close tight. As Jade continues work on her neck, she found that her hand traveled from Cat's perfect little tits

all the way down to the top band of her panties. Before Jade could go any farther Cat hand stopped her.

"Wait!" her voice was low. Jade looked at her and saw she was nervous and she thought she looked so cute. She was brought out that thought when she continued.

"I-I've never done this before..." she left go over Jade's arm while averting her eyes.

" You've never had sex?" the other girl questioned.

"JADE! That's a naughty word!" she playfully hit the goth.

"Says the girl who yelled fuck twice already."

"Jaaaadddddeeee. Don't remind me! I only say those word during sex..." she blushed.

"So you've had sex before." Jade asked slightly confused.

"Yes, twice, but not with a girl..."

"Same." The both sat in silence for short time before they both got distracted by Cat's loud stomach growling.

"Sorry, I get hungry when I get horny." she giggled.

"Me too." Jade grinned. "Let's get some brunch." giving Cat a peck on the lips before getting off her and heading down stairs.

"Wait for me!" Cat shouted as she chased her lover.

**I hope guys enjoyed please review! If you guys are good I will put out the last 2 chapters this week. Tell me what you think! ~J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry about the delay it's been kinda crazy. Internet has been buggy and my laptop charger broke. Anyway. Shout out to luvurstory (Guest), guest again too (Guest), and Tainted Princess. Your reviews made my day. :)**

**So to make up for the lack of updates I am going to make this a little longer (content wise). ENJOY! 3**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT owne Victorious or Rollerland skating rink or Mashmellow Maties. (Note: I did a quick edit but I might have missed something I will fix it tomorrow.)**

The smell of coffee filled the air of the West house. Grabbing a mug and a bowl from the cabinet then two spoons from the draw below. Jade presented the bowl and a spoon to the redhead sitting on a stool that faced the island back to the counter to the coffee pot she poured herself a cup with two sugars. Letting it sit for a second while she went into the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal that looked like a unicorn exploded into a rainbow. She had no clue why her father would by her such a cereal sometimes not even her brother would eat it when he was around. Making her way back to the island table plopping the box next to the girl and making her way to the fridge.

"OH! I love Marshmallow Maties! How did you know!?" Cat gushed as she poured a large amount of the cereal into the small bowl.

Handing her the milk from the fridge Jade just shrugged then went back to her coffee. Leaning against the counter watching the Cat eat her cereal. Jade sipped her coffee until she saw Cat's once animated face fall into one of deep thought. Finishing what was left in her mouth she spoke, " Hey Jadey..." her voice weak with nerves.

"Yes Kitten." she replied while taking another sip of her drink.

"Are we...dating?" her eyebrows peaking in the middle as she asks.

Removing the mug from her lips, licking the excess from her top lip, she put down the mug, and walked over to Cat taking a seat close to her but facing away from the table.

"I don't know kitten... Do you wanna be mine?" she asks as rubs her right cheek with her left hand. Letting out a small sigh from the contact Cat pushed up against Jade's hand, closing her eyes, and nods.

"Yes." Opening her eyes only to see Jade with a smirk on her face.

"Good." moving her hand down from her cheek to her chin, holding her still, as she leans in to claim her girlfriend's lips. Cat let out squeak making Jade smirk into their kiss. Breaking the kiss when Jade hear the doorbell ring.

"Finish your cereal." She instructed only to have Cat reply with a "Kay Kay!"

Grabbing her coffee before making her way to the door racking her brain with who the fuck could be at her door. As she opens the door she was about to take a sip but instead dropped the mug, shattering it in pieces, and spilling its contents all over the hardwood. She felt like her heart had dropped and she is surprised when words come out of her mouth, "Beck." , His eyes leaving where the cup had crashed to the floor and now looking at the raven haired girl.

"Hey I come in?" He asks as he stepped over the remains of the mug while holding on to Jade's shoulders guiding her back. Realizing what was going on Jade removed her ex boyfriend's hands from her body with force. He held up his hands, stepping back, and replying with an "Okay.".

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

"I came to talk." Putting his hands in his front pockets.

"About what Oliver." She let out a sigh.

"Us." his right hand leaving his pocket and gestured between the two. His face a little hurt from Jade calling him by his last name.

"There is no us Oliver." Her voice rose as she gestured between them.

"Come on Jade." He tries stepping closer only for Jade to halt him in his tracks with thundurus yell.

"NO! I'm not playing this fucking game of with you!" Throwing her hands down.

"What game Jade?" His face mixed with confusion and slight anger.

"This game of 'Oh Jade I love you' one minute and then the next 'I think we should break up.' bullshit that we have been doing for the past year!" Frustration fueling her words.

"This isn't just my fault Jade! You have been really crazy to the point I just wa-" He stopped when he caught something red and tan in the corner of his eye. Turning his head he is met with Cat still in the band tee that came down to her mid thigh.

"I think I'm going to get my stuff and go..." She says awkwardly as she points to stairs. She grabs her left arm with her right hand, rubbing it, as she heads upstairs.

Before Jade even comprehend what her girlfriend just said she was already upstairs. Bring her hands to her face, palming her eyes, dragging her hands down to cover her mouth she let out a loud groan. Dropping her hands to her hips and giving her ex boyfriend her best death glare as she shook her head. Before either of them could address who the redheaded girl was she came back down the stairs in her dress and heels from the night before. She glance at Beck giving him an awkward smirk.

"See you at work." Cat whispered into Jade's ear then gave her a peck on the cheek before heading outside. Jade stared Beck down for a second before looking out the window to see what Cat was doing only to see her getting into a car with a boy with curly hair and glasses. Jade clenched her jaw and before she could yell at Beck he beat her to it.

"Who was that!"gesturing to the door.

"That was my girlfriend." She stated matter-of-factly. Looking down she left out a sad sigh.

"Wait. You're dating a girl? Jade I didn't even know you were bi!" his voice confused.

"Neither did I." her voice cracking while crossing her arms again.

"Do...you wanna talk? I know it must be confusing but-"

"I would like it if you left. I need to get ready for work and clean up this mess."

"Alright. Before I go I just want you to know I love you and support you. If you need anything don't be afraid to text or call me." Beck was always kind when Jade showed any emotion that wasn't her normal cruel one. He made his way way to the door before he closed it he told her one last thing, "You should have told me you found a cute girl I would have just left..." he said with a sad smile "... I'm going to miss this." He said with hurt in his voice.

"I'll talk to you later Beck." Jade told her sad ex with a small sad smirk.

"Bye Jade." His eyes welled up and his voice cracked a little. He knew Jade was the only girl that truly understood him for him and that this last break up he would regret forever.

Inside Jade ran upstairs to put something on her feet to protect her from the glass. Finding an old pair of boots she quickly put them on her feet. Cleaning up the mess didn't take very long, looking at the clock in the kitchen she saw that she had two and a half hours till work. She decided to make another coffee and think about Cat and her mystery saviour. After finishing her second coffee of the day she walked back up the stairs to take a shower and get her work clothes on. The hot shower really did help her with the stress of Beck coming over. Drying off she made her way into her room to get dressed only to stop when she saw the shirt Cat was wearing last night folded on her bed. Picking it up Jade brought it to her nose smelling the sweet smell she missed. Placing it back on her bed she headed to her closet to grab her work uniform. Getting dressed and doing everything to make herself a working member of society Jade had a good thirty five minute left till her shift started and it only to fifteen to get there leaving twenty minute to play with her girlfriend. Driving a little faster than usual Jade managed to get to work in ten minutes and it only took her two minutes to find her girlfriend skating in the rink.

Making her way to the rink wall she shouted, "CAT!" not shocked that the girl heard her loud mouth. Cat's face lite up with so much excitement, "JADEY!", she skated as fast as she could till they collided bodies in a hug. Cat broke the hug after Jade whispered in her ear to follow her while grabbing her arm and dragging the poor girl to the locker room. The door to the room closed and Jade turned around.

"Wh-" Cat was cut off my Jade's lips. Breaking the kiss resting their foreheads against each others. "I missed you." Cat whispered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"I missed you too."

"Sooooo." Cat broke a part from her love and took a seat on one of the benches.

"Soo? What?" Jade said confused as she took a seat next to Cat.

"Who was that guy this morning?"

"Oh. That was my ex..." Jade stated as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"Is everything okay?" Slipping her hand into Jade's.

Following the hand to Cat's face Jade looked her in the eye.

"Yeah."

"Good. I don't wanna share you." Cat leaning in to kiss her beautiful girlfriend.

Jade broke the kiss first so she could straddle the backless bench and throw Cat's leg over so they were now facing each other. Grabbing Cat's outer thighs Jade pulled the small girl as close as she could. Cat wrapped her legs around Jade's waist with a giggle as the other girl kept her hands on her lower back. Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's neck pulling her into another kiss. This little make out session got cut short when Jade's phone went off. Jade picked the phone from her back pocket with a grown.

"Who is it?" Cat asked with a giggle.

"No one. Just an alarm telling me I start work in five minutes." She informed Cat as she silenced the alarm and put it in her back pocket.

"I have to go check in and you need to check out." Giving Cat one last peck on the lips before getting up.

"But Jaaddddeee" she wines.

"Cat, you can come over my house right after work. Okay?"

"Yay! Kay Kay." The girl jumped up forgetting she had skates on still. Jade caught her before she could fall. Trying to get her balance herself again Cat held on to Jade's shoulders. Facing each other Jade noticed something on Cat's neck. With a wicked grin on her face Jade whispered in Cat's ear, "Nice hickey." as she kissed it.

"Ah! Jade!" She hit her girlfriend with a blush covering her cheeks.

Making their way out to the main section building Jade gave Cat one last kiss before she left. As she did she caught James in the corner of her eye. She pulled away with an evil grin as she saw James face filled with anger. He walked pasted mumbling under his breath. Jade felt in powered that she was able to steal Cat away from such an asshole. Cat on the under hand was scared of James. She had a bad feeling about him.

"Jade.."

"Mhmm." Jade hummed as she walked Cat to the exit. She was pulled into a tight hug.

"Be careful. Promise me I'll see you tonight?" Cat pulled away only to bring her right hand up waiting for Jade to lock pinkies. Jade looked at her girlfriend with a smirk, locking pinkies, and insuring her with the words she need to hear, "I promise.".

"Good." Cat broke free from their finger contract and sealed it with a kiss. After all that Cat made her way out to the parking lot, got in her car, and drove home to get everything ready for tonight. Pulling up to her apartment she noticed that her roommate was home. Entering the two bedroom home she is instantly faced with her best friend and roommate, Robert Shapiro.

"ROBBIE!" She jumps on him for a big hug.

"Hey!" he swings her around and puts her back down.

"I thought you were going camping?" Cat asked confused.

"I am. I just forgot to get some stuff. " he said hold a clear bottle. Shaking to make a point of what he had forgotten. "Why are you home so early?" he questioned looking at his watch.

"I had to cover Tori's first hour. She had to clean her house because the party got like super crazy and she went to bed late."

"That was sweet of you!" A honk was heard outside. "I gotta go." he informed.

"Oh. Okay! I hope you have fun!" she holds him tight one last time.

"I know I will. You have fun too." he said with a wink causing Cat to blush. Robbie left the house with that statement. Cat made her way to her room to take a quick shower and change before she collapsed on to a hoard of stuffed animals that covered her bed and took a small catnap or so she thought.

Over at Rollerland Jade was almost done with her shift looking at the clock as it read seven fifty. Turning over to Tori she groaned out, "Ten more minutes.".

"I know I can't wait." Both girls sitting on the rink wall since everything was done.

"What got a date with Mr. BBC."

"Ew. Jade please don't call him that."

"Come on Tor. We all saw you and his huge junk."

"Jade!"

"Oh Andre! Please! Oh lordy!" Jade mocked Tori with a southern accent.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori snapped causing Jade to smile in victory.

"What are you waiting for?" Tori continued curiously.

"I have a date."

"With who?!" Tori now excited.

"Cat."

"Then why hasn't told me?"

"Because she was at my house all night and earlier this morning."

"Did you guys?"

"I'm not into necrophilia Vega she fainted... but we did something this morning. Speaking of Cat." Jade patted her pants pockets.

"Whatcha lookin for?" Tori asked as Jade hopped off the wall patting herself all over.

"I think I forgot my phone in my locker." she said with a groaning. "I'll be back." she continued as she made her way to the lockers. "Okay Arnold." Tori joked.

Jade replied to her joke with a look that told her she wasn't fun. Making it to the back she found that her phone was in her locker but it was dead. Hearing the door open and close Jade just thought it was Tori. "I'll be out in a second." she informed the mystery person as she closed her locker up. Just as she was rounding the lockers she bumped into someone. "Watch it!" she shouted to the stranger only to look up and see it was James.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to SeddieChick98. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Keep 'em coming. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own VicTORIous nor do I own Rollerland skating rink. **

"Watch it!" she shouted to the stranger only to look up and see it was James.

" I told you to watch your back West." with that said he grabbed her by her shirt, pushing her into near by lockers, and cornering her.

"Get off me!" she tried to push him off but only to get shoved back into the lockers once more.

"Ow! What's your fucking problem?"

"You are my fucking problem!" he shouted as he shook his finger in her face.

"Why? because your little girlfriend is now mine? or are you saying it's my fault that you can't please a woman enough to keep her?" as the last words left Jade's mouth she felt a sting on the side of her face and a small taste of copper. James had smacked her hard, splitting her lip. Feeling a drip of blood run down the corner of her mouth, slowly she wiped it away with her thumb, then wiping it on her pants as she glared at James with intense hatred.

"Don't you fucking dare disrespect me, you fucking little cunt! You were lucky last time when you had an audience. I'm not to put you in your fucking place here." He shouted inches way from her face.

"..." she said nothing only.

"You ruined everything!" he slammed his hands above her head causing the metal to clang loudly. Jade tried not to flinch at the sudden action.

"..." she stayed quiet and watched as James paced back and forth in front of her.

"I have been trying to get with Cat for the past year! You just come out of no where and ruin my hard work! God damn it!" he screams and kicks the bench from earlier.

"...what do you mean year?" Jade asked confused by his confession as the both had only been working for about four months.

"I'm saying I have been coming here every day till there was an opening for a job so I could get close to Cat. We started getting close too and then at the party you stole fucking stole her from me! You know what happened today? I tried to talk to her and she kept avoiding me!" he was back in Jade's face.

"How is that my fault if she doesn't like? I mean look at the way you acted at the party. Like a -" Jade was cut off by another slap but to the other side of her face. Taking a deep breath Jade licked her lip that tasting more blood.

"Will you shut the fuck up! God. I just wanna hit you." he told her as he turned away clenching his fist and grunting in anger.

Jade's anger herself was getting to be more and more difficult to manage. Her fists balled up tight ready to hit him the next time he said anything that pissed her off.

"I can't believe a fucking dyke turned my little Cat. Fucking disgusting." he spat. With that statement Jade couldn't stand back and take the bigotry. Before she realized what she did she felt a her fist meet James' face. He stumbled back a little stunned that she had struck him. He touched his nose only to feel blood trickle out.

"You fucking bitch." he grunted as he punched Jade hitting her right below her eye. Her head flew back with the force of the blow, hitting the lockers with a loud thud, as she fell to the floor. Curling into a ball Jade held her face in pain. James kicked her twice, one in the ribs then her back, before he was stopped. Three people came rushing into the room. Jade felt one of them touch her shoulder, "Jade! Jade! Get up!" It was Tori's voice. Removing her hands from her face Jade saw that they were covered in blood. "Come on!" Tori tried getting her friend up. Once on her feet Jade really started feeling the pain in her body as she clutched on to her her friend. James was screaming but he was being restrained by Kristine and one of the security guys we had. As Tori walked Jade out the door she was taken to Tori's car. Once in the passenger sit Tori ran around to the the driver seat.

"W-where are you taking me?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"The hospital."

Tori drove like a maniac all the way to the hospital. Once they made it Jade was taken into a room to get examined. Tori decided that Cat need to know what happened.

Cat stirred out of what she thought was a nap. Looking around Cat heard her phone ringing, searching, finding it under a blanket, As she looked at the screen she noticed she missed not only that call but 10 others and 6 text messages. She looked at the miss called she had four missed calls from Kristine, six from Tori, all the text messages were from Tori. She read them one by one.

'_Cat pick up the phone!'_

'_Cat it's serious.'_

'_Cat something happened please pick up.'_

'_James got arrested.'_

'_Please answer.'_

'_Jade's at the ER.' _Reading that last text message caused her heart drop. She held her breath, her face dropped, and her eyes began to well up. She need to see Jade, she need to hear her voice, and hold her. Cat hit redial on one of Tori's missed calls. As it rang she put on some shoes, grabbed her keys, and head out to her car. As she was starting the engine Tori answered, "Cat! Where have you been?" the latinas tone caused her to worry more.

"Where are you?" she ignored Tori's question.

"Rex General Hospital. Cat -" before the girl could get another question out Cat hung up tossing her phone on to the passenger seat as she sped to the hospital.

Cat was lucky to not get pulled over by cops or get into an accident with the way she was driving. She parked her car in the first spot she saw and ran into the building. She was about to talk to the receptionist when she heard someone call out her name. Turning her head she saw Jade, Tori, and Kristine. The tears started coming down her face when she saw Jade, she ran to her, and hugged her as tight as she could. She had to make sure she was really still here.

"Ow. Ow. Cat." Jade hissed in pain. Pulling away Cat grabbed her girlfriend's face and kissed her over and over again as she cried. She stopped the kisses, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's chest, letting out a loud cry.

"I was so scared I lost you" She cried out.

Without a thought Jade held Cat closer to her. Ignoring the pain and comforted her with sweet words. "I'm right here Kitten..." she stroked her red hair "I'm not going anywhere.".

It took a few minutes to calm down the redhead but she managed to stop crying. Still holding on to each other. Tori broke the moment between with the noise of her clearing her throat. Jade looking to her helpful friend with harsh eyes, "What." she whispered but it ended up caming out like a low shout.

"Well since Cat is here me and Kristine are going to go." she replied awkwardly as she pointed to the door with her thumbs. Jade's face gave Tori a confused face like 'I don't fucking care what you do'. "Okay..?" she replied in a bitch tone as she rubbed Cat's back. After Tori and Kristine left Cat lifted her head from her girlfriend's chest, eyes slightly puffy, nose red, and a little runny.

Jade cupped her hands around Cat's face making her make eye contact with her for first time since she arrived. Cat looked at the damage James had made to her beautiful girl's face and her eyes began to well up just a little. Jade's hands migrated to her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Jadey.." her voice was small and heart broken. She tried really hard not to cry as she reached up to touch the small cut under Jade's left eye. The corner of her eye was red but starting to show signs of bruising. Before Cat could touch it Jade turned her head, "Please.".

"Sorry..." Cat slowly lowered her hand and head only to have Jade tilt her head back up with just a finger.

"It's okay." she smirked trying cheer her up. Cat glanced at her smirk and noticed that her lip was bleeding.

"OH! Jadey! Your lip is bleeding!" She pointed out. Jade wiped her thumb across her bottom lip, looking at her thumb she saw that Cat was right.

"Fuck must have reopened the cut. Don't worry about it."  
Putting her blood stained thumb in her mouth to clean it off.

"I am worried though... What did the doctor say." Cat asked.

"I'm fine I just have a minor cut, bruising, and... a mild concussion." she whispered the last part as she lightly rubbed the back of her head where it had hit the metal locker.

Cat held in her emotions as best as she could as blamed herself for what happened, if she didn't lead James on, or had just told him she wasn't interested this wouldn't have happened.

Jade grabbed Cat's hand causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry..." Cat said as she squeezed the goths hand.

"It's not your fault Kitten." Jade felt heart broken at the thought that Cat felt at blame.

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Her eyes tearing up as she looked to her lover.

Not having to say a word, Jade kissed her, Cat could taste the blood on her lips but didn't care, and kissed her back.

Breaking the kiss Jade finally replied, "I don't know Kitten but I'm here and I am alive. Everything is going to be fine so let's go have our date."

Cat perked up with a smile. She had forgotten they had a date to night.

"Kay Kay." she said with a huge smile.

Holding her hand Cat dragged her girlfriend to her car.

"Where are we going?" the injured girl asked.

"My house."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Good stuff to come in the next chapter ;) I promise. **

**X ~ J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait a lot has being going( I moved and work was a killer) but I am back to give you the last chapter of Rollerland! I tried to make it long in apology for being absent so long. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Rollerland Roller Rink. or Harry Potter. **

"What do you wanna do for our date kitten?" Jade asks breaking the silence of their car ride.

"I was thinking a sleepover! We can get changed, watch movie, and cuddle" She said the last bit with a smile before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Before we do anything I need a shower and a painkiller.." Jade retorted before looking out the window.

"I took a shower earlier..." Cat replied as she turned into a complex. Finding a parking spot was quick, " I didn't realize how close you lived." Jade commented as she got out of the car. The pain in her side grew but she played it off.

"Are your parents home?" Jade continued.

"...I don't live with my parents..." Cat's smile fell for a second. "I live with my roommate." She finished.

Leading the way to the front door both girls stayed quite. Jade realized she had hit a sad string within Cat. Making there way inside it's dark but only for a second before Cat flips the light switch.

"Welcome to my house!" Looking around Jade finds herself in a small kitchen. Walking into the jointed room, the living room, the first thing she notices are all the pictures. Looking at each one until she sees a picture of Cat with the curly haired boy from this morning.

"Cat."

"Whaty?" Cat yells from the hallway bathroom.

"Who is this?" She meets Jade with a glass of water and a couple of pills. Handing them over to her slightly angry girlfriend. Jade pointed to the boy in the picture before taking the pills.

"That's my roommate Robbie."

"You live with a boy?" Jade asks before swallowing the pills followed by a sip of water.

"His name is Robbie and yes." Cat thought it was cute that Jade was jealous.

"How do you know this "Robbie"?" She quoting his name.

"We went to school together."

"Mhm." Jade hummed as she took another sip of her water. She spotted another photo but it was Robbie and another boy.

"Who is that?" Jade taped the glass.

"That's Robbie's boyfriend." She said with a grin when Jade turned around with an oh face.

With a cute grin Cat approached her girlfriend and rubbed her arm, "Awe did I just see jealous Jadey." She giggled moving her arms around the girl's neck pulling her into a quick kiss before drifting away. Leaving Jade leaning in the direction Cat had pulled her down only for a second. She then followed the redhead till she reached the pinkist room Jade had ever seen.

Cat was looking through all the draws of her dresser.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked from the doorway.

"I figured you would like clean clothes after your shower! You know my mother used to say 'Catrina a nice cool shower will wash away all the trouble.' and I would be kinda confused because How can a shower be cool? Does it-"

"Cat!" Jade cut her off.

"Sorry. I'm trying to see if I have any clothes that might fit you but... I can't find anything that would fit. Maybe... OH YEAH!" Cat bolted out the room passed Jade and into another room.

Jade shrugged it off and began looking around the room in more detail. She found a lot of stuffed animal but what caught her attention the most was the pictures. She thought the redhead would have some of her family but she had a picture of a rabbit and former President Ford.

"I found somethings that might fit!" She held up a black v-neck and some gray sweat pants.

"Why do you have a picture of President Ford on your wall?" Jade asked pointing to the picture.

" 'Cause he is my favorite President!" She stated as she handed over the new found clothes.

"Okay. Whatever." Jade brushes it off. Cat grabs her by the wrist and drags her to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, Jade sees a pretty nice bathroom with a huge mirror, and a glass shower.

Cat opens the shower door, "...and the water kinda beats nicely on your back..." Jade wasn't listen to a thing the girl was saying until right now, when she heard the word 'beat', she was too busy looking at herself in the mirror. The water hitting the floor of the shower is what really brought her out of her thoughts. Turning to see Cat looking at her.

"What did you say?" Jade asked confused.

"I asked if you needed any help?"

"I'm good for now Kitten, thanks." She placed a kiss on top of Cat's head before she exited the bathroom. Once the door click shut Jade locked it. Putting the clothes down she quickly removes her shirt, her eyes spot the huge bruise on her side, touching it gentle only to retract back with a hiss.

"Fuck." Flinching and taking in a sharp breath caused even more pain and not the good kind she normally liked. Letting out a low groan she grabbed the counter in anger, knuckles going white, slowly she calmed herself down. Realizing her death grip on the counter she let out a breath, brushed her hair back, and headed into the hot shower.

While Jade was doing that Cat decided to make her girlfriend something sweet to cheer her up. Looking through the cabinets she found some coffee cakes.

'OH! Jade loves coffee! ' she thought to herself as she grabbed the box.

Taking out what was left in the package Cat decided they would taste even yummier if she warmed them up in the oven. While looking through the cabinets, trying finds a baking sheet to put the cakes on, she reheat the oven she waits for it to heat up. After find a small cookie sheet she prepared the goods.

'_Maybe I should change_..' The thought come when she got a whiff of back to her room, looking through her draws, she manages to find some pj shorts that stopped shortly below her ass and a pink tank top. Striping off her pants along with her panties only to hear the oven ding.  
"Coming!" She answers to the oven as she puts her new shorts on. Running out quickly to the kitchen she putting the tray in and set the timer for six minutes thinking it would be enough time. Running back towards her room she stop to listen to the bathroom door. She hears a painful grunt. Stepping away from the door she walked back into her room with hurt in her heart knowing that Jade was in pain. Removing her shirt and bra, she looked around her room now slightly a mess, trying to find the tank top she just had not even three minutes ago. Looking everywhere for it until she spotted it under her bed. She wondered how it managed to end up there but she shrugs it off and put the tank top on just as the oven dinged once more.  
"Oh yay!" She cheers running out of her room. Making her way towards the kitchen noticing the sound of water was no longer running in the bathroom. Now in the kitchen Cat searched all the drawers and cabinets for her oven mitt.

"Mitty! Where are youuu!" Cat pouted. "OH! FOUND YOU! Heehee." Cat giggled as she obtained the oven mitt from above the fridge. Stretching hard to grab the glove she managed to get it, "Got you." She said with a smile. Sliding on the mitt that happened to look like a rooster.

"What's that smell?" Jade asked as she walked into the kitchen, drying her hair with a towel, only to see Cat bending over.

"I made you some snacks! I figured you might like something sweet because when I was a kid my Nona told me after a hard day the best thing to do is have something yummy!" Cat stated as she presented the cakes to Jade.

"So I was looking around and I found some coffee cakes! I was like 'oh I know Jadey doesn't like sweets but she likes coffee!' and I was like but wait what if they don't make them the way she take her coffee..." Cat continued to ramble as Jade stared at her lovingly. She honestly has never had someone be so concerned about her.

"Thanks Cat..." Jade choked out with a grin. Walking up to her girlfriend she grabbed one of the snacks, it was not too hot, taking a bite out of it Jade had to admit it did kind of make her day better. She was brought out of her thought when she heard Cat giggle and put down the tray.

"What?" Jade asked with a little bit of cake still in her mouth.

"You have some... here." Cat reached out and wiped off the crumbs with her thumb, leaving her hand on Jade's face, she rubbed her face a little while looking into her eyes. Her eyes glance at the bruise covered eye causing both of them to feel down once more. Cat's lingering hand moved slow, thumb closer to grazing the purple skin, until Jade turned her head walking off leaving Cat in the same pose. Cat's head hung low and hand drawing back.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Jade asked from the living room bring Cat out of her thoughts.

"In the hamper. It's behind the door next to the bathroom." Cat replied abandoning the sweets and going to see if Jade had found the hamper. She watched as Jade tossed the wet towel.

"So... Do you wanna watch a movie or maybe watch some tv?"

"What are the any options?" Jade asked returning to the living room.

"Ummm We can watch Harry Potter or I have like all of the Disney movies! Umm Or maybe we have something you might wanna see, I know Robbie has a few scary movies."

"What scary movies does he have?"

Cat bites the second knuckle on her pointer finger, looking up, she thinks for a second.

"...I think he has all of the Scissoring movies.." Cat says it's as more of a question than a fact.

"We are watching the first movie." Jade states.

"Kay Kay!" Cat shouted as she made her way to the bottom half of the tv stand, getting on all fours, as she searched for the DVD. Her shorts were riding up and Jade couldn't help but stare as the short girl wiggles her butt side to side as she looking for the movie. She noticed that that small girl didn't have any panties on.

Jade's mind began to wonder what sounds Cat would make if she smacked her ass for being such a naughty little kitten. She felt herself getting a little wet at the thoughts of Cat's little whimpers of pain.

"AH HA!" Cat screaming causing Jade to snap back into reality.

"I found it!" Cat continued as she got up with the DVD in her hand.

Jade blushed as she made her way to the couch without a peep. She watched as the redhead started the movie and rushed to the couch to take a seat next to her girlfriend. Remote tight in hand, "Ready?" She asked with a big grin.

"Always." Jade stated as she watched Cat hit play on the remote.

The movie started out fine for both girls were relaxed on the couch. Cat let her hand wander into Jade's. Their finger intwine both in a tight grip. Jade can't help but smirk at how cute her girlfriend was.

The movie started getting gore after a while and Jade loved it. Cat jumped and hide in the crock of Jade's neck. Cat's breathing tickled the goth.

'PLEASE! NO! STOPP AHH!' the main character screamed as the murder came close with bloody scissors in heard the shape pair punge into the character. She let out a whimper causing Jade some concern but mostly her hot breath was turning Jade on.

"C-Cat." Jade shivered as the small girl's breath caressed her neck.

"mmmhmm" She replied in a whimper.

"We don't have to continue watching this if you don't want to."  
Cat jerked up, causing Jade to look at her, "OH! No! Jadey as long as you are enjoying it. I'm fine. I know it's not real and as long as you're with me I know I'm safe." she states making eye contact with Jade's beautiful blue-green eyes. Jade stares back into the chocolate gaze staring back at her then glancing at her lips. She licks her own as she leans in to capture those sweet lips.

Abandoning the movie, Jade releasing their held hands, free hands finds the side of Cat's face. Cat's hands finding their way to the sides of Jade's neck. Pulling her in deeper into the kiss. Cat breaks the kiss and pushes Jade gentle onto her back. Crawling on top till her hands are on either side of the taller girl's head. Jade had to admit to herself that she kind of liked this side of Cat. Leaning back down their lips joined once more with Jade smirking into it. Her hands roaming the tan girls waist. Breaking the kiss Jade's kiss' travelled down Cat's jaw and stopped at her neck where she nibbled at it for a bit. Cat let out a breath she didn't know she was holding it came out like a soft moan causing chills. This sound caused Jade to sit up pushing Cat up making her squeak. Grabbing the tan girl by the hips she lifted her from the couch,

"Heeheehee." Cat giggled as Jade lifted her off the couch by her butt.

Jade carries the light girl to her bedroom, letting her slip from her fingers, Cat pulling her down into a heated kiss before taking a step back. Jade a rigid breath as she watched the little kitten walk backward with a come hither finger motion before turning around and getting on her knees on the bed. Following Jade got on the bed, now kneeling, Cat grabbing the hem of Jade's shirt, looking in her eyes to see if it was okay, Jade took a moment before giving her a show nod.

Closing her eye, not wanting to see Cat's reaction to her bruised side, only to feel a pair of lips on her ribs. Jade shivered at the light kisses her girlfriend was leaving on her bruised ribs all the way to her eye. Cat stop and whispered into the goth's ear, "I love you". Finally opening her eyes, Jade saw Cat, with a smirk and loving gaze. Without a thought Jade pushed Cat on to her back, pinning her down, and attacking her lips. Cat groaned in pleasure as she deepened the kiss. Jade was the one to break the kiss, panting, she rests her head on her lovers and whispers.

"I love you." She pulls back and watches Cat's smile stretch from ear to ear. Pulling her down Cat captures her lips once more.

"Jadey?"

"Yeah Kitten." Jade answered with a small pant.

"Do you..." she trails off nervously. Jade leans down kissing the smaller girl's neck.

"Yes I do, baby doll." She told her as she nibbled at her neck.

Cat purred in approval as Jade made her way to her collar bones. Jade's hand found their way to the hem of Cat's shirt, hands nervous, as she touched the girl's stomach.

"It's okay." Cat spoke causing Jade to look up.

"I trust you." she continued as removed her shirt, exposing her petite breast, Jade licked her lips admiring the pair before Cat interrupted her thoughts once more.

"Touch me." She said taking Jade's hands and resting them upon her breasts. Letting go of her hands Jade started to move her hands, groping, feeling her nipples get hard under her touch, and Jade loved all the sounds that came from the small girl's mouth. Cat tried to contain her noises but stopped when Jade whispered in her ear, " I want to hear you." As she licked the side of her ear and nibbled on her lobe.

"Jade!" Cat moaned out, hands, grabbing on to the girls back.

Jade loved hearing Cat say her name, she wanted to hear it more, trailing down Jade decided to

lick and suck on her nipples. First she starting with the left one, licking around the hard nub, then sucking on it while twirling her tongue around it. Letting go with a small trail of saliva following as she did the same to the next one.

"Jade! Please..."She blushed.

"What?" Jade asked with a smirk as she kissed the her neck as her hand slides down to the Cat's shorts. Slipping in just a little, "Is this what you want baby doll?"

Cat nodded quickly as she bit her lip with anticipation.

"I want to hear you say it." Jade continued.

"...Please..touch me."

Hearing Cat wanting to be touched aroused Jade to no end. She dipped her hand down till she felt her moist slit.

"Oh!" Cat covered her mouth. Jade was rubbing the girl's clit.

"Ohh ahhhhh! Jade!" The girl couldn't contain her pleasures. As the goth rubbed her very slow then harder and faster till Cat could feel the a pressure growing. Her breath became shallower, her head was getting lighter, and she could feel herself on the edge. Grabbing onto Jade tightly, nails digging into her the girl's skin, as she felt her release. Jade loved the feeling of Cat clawing at her skin and the sound she made as she came. Removing her hand from within Cat's shorts, Jade brought her juice covered hand to her lips, licking a drip that was running down her finger.

"Mmmm. You taste so sweet kitten." Jade whispered in Cat's ear.

She found Jade's actions so sexy she couldn't help but pull her down into a kiss, she tasted herself, and she enjoyed it.

Nibbling on the goth's lip, she wanted to make her feel as good as she made her feel, and she won't stop will she was moaning her name. Cat found her lips traveling, hands unhooking Jade's bra, releasing the girl's large breasts. Her hands made their way to Jade's nipples, her breath hitched when Cat pinched the pink buds, Cat used this moment to flip her onto her back so she had more access to the pale girl's front.

Talking in the view Cat couldn't help but tell her girlfriend, " You're so pretty..." , leaning down capturing a nipple in her mouth.

"MM! Fuck!" Jade cursed as she bit her knuckle and eyes closed tight. Feeling the tan girl smile against her skin caused Jade to shutter. Leaving kisses across the goth's beast to her untouched nipple. Cat though of Jade's breast as two big scoops of vanilla ice cream with cherries on top. She just wanted to eat them up, licking, and sucking on them as Jade failed to hold back her reactions. Releasing herself from Jade's tits she made her way down her stomach, leaving kisses, until she hit the hem of her sweat pants. From between Jade's legs Cat looked up to make sure it was still okay. Jade gave her a shy nod as she knew what Cat was going to do. Left up her hips a bit she watched as Cat stripped her of her pants. Tossing them to the side Cat noticed how wet Jade was. Without a thought Cat leaned down, tongue out, licking Jade's wet slit. The taste was intoxicating, it drove Cat mad, she couldn't get enough. Jade also couldn't get enough of Cat's wild tongue as she cries out.

"Oh Shit! Fuck mmm CAT!" Jade grabbed the sheets tight till her knuckles became white. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried to calm her breath. Cat smirked as her hand sneaks up Jade's stomach all the way up to her breast. Pinching her nipple as she inserted a finger with her free hand. Making a come hither motion Cat could feel Jade getting tight as she moaned, back arching off the bed, and falling back down slowly. Removing her finger, causing Jade twitch, with a smile Cat moved her finger to her lips. Watching Jade try to come back from her orgasm.

"H-How?" Jade said in shallow breath.

"How whaty?" Cat tilted her head, removing her finger from her lips, in a little confusion.

"That. Where did you learn that?" Jade weakly propped herself up.

"Oh, Robbie has some videos. I sometimes watch them when I'm alone." Cat informed the goth as she crawled to meet the girls lips. Kissing her lightly.

"You gotta show me these videos Kitten. I wanna make you feel this good." Jade stated before kissing Cat once more.

"You already make me feel good Jadey." She informed her girlfriend. "That's why I love you..." she continued.

"I love you too Kitten."

**I hope you guy enjoyed Rollerland! Enjoy your Holidays and I'll see you in 2016 with a whole new CADE AU called "The Jaded" **

**Leave me a review! Much love,**

**~J**


End file.
